Universidad de fanfics
by Daisuke
Summary: Bueno, simplemente lean esto para saber de que trata. Agregado mini diccionario ver 0.1
1. Default Chapter

Taichi suspiro mientras checaba nuevos fanfics "Esto esta cada vez peor..."   
  
Takeru asintió lentamente "¿Cómo puede ser que actuemos tan diferente en cada fic?"   
  
Yamato entro a la escena "Eso es por que no hay nada para ayudar a autores novatos"   
  
"¿Novatos?" preguntaron al unísono   
  
"Si, por eso, se ha decidido hacer un nuevo proyecto, 'Universidad de Fanfics' es algo barato... pero sirve para el propósito"   
  
Taichi sonrío interesado "Escucho, Yamato"   
  
Yamato sonrío, su malévolo plan de conquistar el mundo como el nuevo emperador desde Marte debía esperar (Mwhahaha!) así que primero tenia que entrenar a nuevos autores...   
  
---------  
  
Blergh, otro spamfic...   
  
De cualquier manera esto lo escribo con el propósito de armar una 'Universidad de Fanfics' (Ya sé que suena patético, pero es lo mejor que se puede hacer contra el lío que esta viviendo el mundo de los fics...).   
  
Invito a cualquiera a que sea un lector beta, aquí posteare los nombres de las personas que quieran ser lectores beta junto a sus mails, los escritores solo tendrán que contactar a estos lectores beta para poder tener mejores trabajos.   
  
Pero esto no se acaba acá... este proyecto es mucho más ambicioso que eso.   
  
También, con la ayuda de otros autores (Que espero que ayuden ^_^) se tratara de presentar información sobre palabras japonesas, mitológicas de varias culturas, y todo eso para ayudar en un fanfic. Aunque todo eso sea de relleno es importante para la personalidad del fic.   
  
Mas, antes que eso se presentarían como hacer un fanfic de cada tipo, los pasos, como visualisarlo, el formato del fanfic, la redacción, los personajes y demás.   
  
Todos los que quieran participar, como lectores beta, o autores de alguno que sirva para ayudar, simplemente dejen la review diciendo que quieren hacer y ¡boila! listo ^_^  
  
Atentamente,  
Daisuke 


	2. Lectores beta

Ok, acá esta la lista de lectores beta, cualquier autor de fanfics que quiera puede consultarla, quisiera que los lectores beta me manden un e-mail a daisuke_tamer@yahoo.com.ar para que escriba en que se especializan y cuales son los conocimientos importantes que pueden ayudar a los autores y estos decidan que lector beta les seria mas útil para cada historia que hagan ^_- así esto va a ser una lista mejor aun. Cualquiera que quiera proporcionar palabras en japonés y cosas así estará bienvenido ya que en la próxima actualización voy a dar un mini-diccionario español-japonés para facilitar muchas cosas (Ya he visto muchos nombres latinos cuando deberían de ser japoneses... pero no es un error ^_-)   
  
Otra cosa: Si alguien quiere ofrecerse para ser lector beta y no esta en la lista puede hacerlo tranquilamente. Los que estén en la lista y ya no quieran ser lectores beta tienen que notificármelo para sacarlos.  
  
La lista:   
  
  
Nienna - apokaze@hotmail.com  
  
Ariadna - kem@netline.cl   
  
Umi - umi_natsuko_no_kawaii@hotmail.com   
  
Athenea - rei_nagisa@hotmail.com   
  
Kireii - mew@chocofan.com  
  
Javeman - javiervera@hotmail.com   
  
Daisuke - daisuke_tamer@yahoo.com.ar 


	3. Mini-diccionario

¡Bueno, aca esta el diccionario prometido hace mil años!  
  
Nota: ¡Esta es la version alpha! Osea, 0.1, voy a ir actualizandolo por semana mas o menos con muchas mas palabras, no es que no sepa mas -_-x es que no tengo mucho tiempo ultimamente, aunque este en vacaciones tengo que estudiar :p  
  
Esta organizado por temas:  
  
Numeros:  
  
Uno - Ichi   
  
Dos - Ni  
  
Tres - San   
  
Cuatro - Si  
  
Cinco - Go  
  
Seis - Roku  
  
Siete - Nana  
  
Ocho - Hachi  
  
Nueve - Kyuu  
  
Diez - Juu  
  
Once - Juu-ichi   
  
Doce - Juu-Ni  
  
Trece - Juu-San  
  
Catorce - Juu-Si  
  
Quince - Juu-Go  
  
Dieciseis - Juu-Roku  
  
Diecisiete - Juu-Nana  
  
Dieciocho - Juu-Hachi  
  
Diecinueve - Juu-Kyuu  
  
Veinte - Ni-Juu  
  
Veintiuno - Ni-Juu-ichi  
  
Veintidos - Ni-Juu-Ni  
  
Veintitres - Ni-Juu-San  
  
Treinta - San-Juu  
  
Cuarenta - Si-Juu  
  
Cincuenta - Go-Juu  
  
Sesenta - Roku-Juu  
  
Setenta - Nana-Juu  
  
Ochenta - Hachi-Juu  
  
Noventa - Kyuu-Juu  
  
Cien - Hyaku  
  
Ciento uno - Hyaku-Ichi  
  
Ciento dos - Hyaku-Ni  
  
Ciento tres - Hyaku-San  
  
Quinientos - Go-Hyaku  
  
Seicientos - Roku-Hyaku  
  
Mil - Sen  
  
Dos mil - Ni-Sen  
  
Tres mil - San-Sen  
  
Un millon - Hyaku-Man  
  
Dos millones - Ni-Hyaku-Man  
  
Primero - Ichi-ban  
  
Segundo - Ni-ban  
  
Tercero - San-ban  
  
  
  
Los Colores:   
  
Blanco - Siro   
  
Negro - Kuro   
  
Azul - Ao  
  
Celeste - Mizu-iro  
  
Azul marino - Kon  
  
Verde - Midori  
  
Naranja - Daidai  
  
Rojo - Aka   
  
Amarillo - Kiro  
  
Morado - Murasaki  
  
  
Lugares:  
  
Montaña - Yama  
  
Mar - Umi  
  
Isla - Shima   
  
Jungla - Kusamura  
  
Bosque - Mori   
  
Caverna - Iwaya  
  
Pantano - Shoutaku  
  
  
  
Cosas de Mitologia:  
  
Dragon - Ryuu  
  
Dragon Volador - Hiryuu   
  
Dios Dragon - Ryuujin  
  
Dragon de lluvia - Kouryuu  
  
Fenix - Fushichou   
  
Fenix macho - Hou  
  
Fenix hembra - Kou  
  
Fenix legendario - Houou  
  
Pegaso - Tenba  
  
Ogro - Oni  
  
Demonio - Tenma, Akuma, Ma   
  
Infierno - Makai  
  
Angel - Tenshi   
  
  
-------------  
Ultima actualizacion: 08/02/02  
-------------  
  
El mini-diccionario va a hacerse mas grande con el tiempo, si alguien quiere agregar palabras mandeme un mail a: daisuke_tamer@yahoo.com.ar   
  
La proxima parte se va a centrar en digimons, por favor si alguien quiere ir adelantando alguna parte para incluir lecciones de redaccion o similares, hagalo tranquilo pero no dejen de mandarme un mail. 


End file.
